


Cheat on you

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, Angst, Arguments, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frustrated Aaron, M/M, Nervous Aaron, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron tells Robert that he cheated on him by kissing someone else.





	Cheat on you

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun while writing this...
> 
> I hope you enjoy 😊

 

Robert walked in through the door. He had been over at Vic’s again, ever since the attack he had been there everyday to comfort her and keep her company. Because she hadn’t really been out the house much, expect when Robert and her went away on holiday to France, because he wanted take Vic away for a while to get her out the house. Where the attack had happened and to get away from it all... 

Robert took his coat off and he hung it up, and then he took his shoes off by the door. 

 And then he walked through to the living room, 

 

“Can we talk?” Aaron Said.

 

Robert nodded,

”Yeah sure” he Said “What’s up?” 

 

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

”You might to sit down” he responded,

 

”is it really that bad” Robert said. 

 

Aaron gave a slight nod,

”Yeah kind of” he said. 

 

They both walked over to the living room and then they sit down on the sofa, 

once they were sat down. Robert spoke up,

“So what’s wrong then?” he said. 

 

Aaron bit his lip nervously, 

“I’ve done something really stupid” he Said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 

”Surely it can’t be that bad whatever it is?” Robert Said, 

 

“Yeah you wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what I’d done” Aaron said. 

 

“Aaron Whatever it is, whatever you’ve done” Robert said “I’m not going to judge you”

 

Aaron didn’t say anything he just stayed silent.

 

Robert put a hand on Aaron’s arm,

”Please just tell me” he said. 

 

Aaron shook his head,

”I can’t” he said.

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows,

”Why?” he said. there was no anger in it, just love.

 

“You’d hate me if I did” Aaron said, 

 

“No I wouldn’t” Robert Said “Why would you think that?”

 

“No you would” Aaron Said. 

 

“I doubt that” Robert responded, 

 

”No you would” Aaron Said.

 

”Please tell me” Robert Said. 

 

“I can’t... I just...” Aaron said, 

 

“Why?” Robert responded. 

 

“I just can’t ok...” Aaron Said,  

 

“No secrets remember” Robert Said.

 

Aaron gave a slight nod,

”You sure, you want me to tell you?” he said. 

 

Robert nodded.

”Yeah” he said,

 

”Ok” Aaron said just above a whisper.

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again, 

”I... i kissed someone” Aaron said.

 

Robert’s facial expression turned from concerned to angry all within a matter of seconds.

”You did what?!” he said, anger coursing through his veins Like bubbling lava. 

 

“I kissed someone” Aaron Said again,

 

”Yeah, I heard you” Robert said he paused for a second and then he spoke again “Aaron How could you?” 

 

”I didn’t mean too, it was a accident.” Aaron said "it's not like i did it intentionally" 

 

“Yeah of course it was" Robert snapped, "because you don't just go out and kiss someone accidentally do you?" 

 

"I'm telling you the truth Robert" Aaron said frustrated "Why won't you believe me?" 

 

 "I don't know Aaron" Robert said "i just kind of get the feeling there's more to this, then.. what meets the eye" 

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Robert, 

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he said angerily.

 

"Well... if it wasn't an accident" Robert said "and you actually meant to kiss him" 

 

Aaron looked at Robert in pure outrage, like how could he even say that? 

 “What are you trying to say Robert?!”’He Said 

 

 “Well... maybe” Robert Said “it wasn’t an accident and you actually meant to kiss him?” 

 

“Do you hear yourself” Aaron said.

 

”Yes I do” Robert Said,

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up.  

 

“Do you love me anymore?” Robert Said.

 

”Yes of course I love you” Aaron said “why Would you even think that?”

 

“Well... Maybe because... you went out and you kissed someone else...” Robert Said, 

 

“Of course I love you” Aaron responded.

 

“Do you though Aaron” Robert Said, “Do you?” 

 

“You know I do” Aaron Said, 

 

Robert looked unconvinced.

“I don’t believe you?” he said, 

 

“Why not?” Aaron Said.

 

Robert shook his head,

”I just don’t ok” he said.

 

“Oh so basically you think I’m a liar then...” Aaron Said “Is that what your saying?”

 

”Well... when you put it like that?” Robert Said 

 

“Oh so... do you think I’m a liar” Aaron hissed.

 

”Yeah I do, as a matter of fact” Robert responded. 

 

“Well... thanks a bunch” Aaron Said “and here I was thinking, that you would actually believe me” 

 

“Yeah well... sorry to disappoint” Robert Said “I don’t” 

 

 “Why not?” Aaron Said 

 

“You kissed someone else” Robert fired back “how do you think I feel” 

 

”Yes I do realise that” Aaron Said “and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t keeping holding it against me” 

 

“You cheated on me Aaron” Robert Said “of course I’m going to be angry, in fact it’s expected when you something like that” 

 

“Yes and you have every right to be” Aaron argued back “but still... I appreciate it if you didn’t keep reminding me of that” 

 

“Yeah well... sorry” Robert Said “I really am, 

but... need I remind you, that you caused this mess” 

 

Aaron let out out an exasperated sigh.

”I made a mistake a stupid, reckless mistake” he said 

 

“Yeah a mistake” Robert said “a mistake that could put our relationship at stake” 

 

“Don’t you think I realise that” Aaron Said. 

 

“I don’t know do you” Robert Said, 

 

“Yes I do” Aaron snapped. “And I’ve regretted it ever since” 

 

“Have you though...” Robert Said. “Have you?” 

 

“Yeah I have” Aaron Said,

 

”Do our vows mean absolutely nothing to you” Robert said.

 

”Yes, Yes of course they do” Aaron Said,

 

“Then... why did you do it Aaron” Robert Said.

 

Aaron didn’t say anything, he just looked at the floor.

 

”I asked you a question?” Robert Said,

 

 “I don’t know” Aaron Said “I just... I just felt rejected” 

 

“Rejected“ Robert Said,

 

 Aaron clenched his jaw tightly 

 “Yes rejected” he said.

 

“Why?” Robert Said,

 

”Well... because your hardly around” Aaron Said “your either  Preoccupied with work or you have Vic to deal with” 

 

“Oh, and so... because of that you decided to go out and kiss someone do you?” Robert said through gritted teeth. 

 

“I didn’t plan on kissing him” Aaron Said “I just went out, had a few drinks and we got talking and then... then before I knew it I had kissed him” 

 

Robert had an unreadable expression on his face.

”Right...” he Said unconvinced,  and who was this guy?” 

 

“What?” Aaron responded.

 

”Who was this guy you kissed?” Robert Said,

 

”I don’t know”’Aaron said.

 

”What do you mean, you don’t know?” Robert Said,

 

”I don’t know his name” Aaron Said “I never asked” 

 

“Oh so... you were just kissing some guy” Robert said “which... you didn’t know the name of” 

 

Yeah pretty much” Aaron Said “Yeah Because once I realised what I had done, I backed away and then I walked off” 

 

“Yeah but still...” Robert Said “you kissed him didn’t you” 

 

Tears came to Aaron’s eyes and streamed down his cheeks. 

“Yeah I know” he said “and it was a stupid think to do and if I could turn the clock back I would...” 

 

“Too late now isn’t it” Robert said,

 

“I’m... sorry Robert” he said through tears “I really am” 

 

“Yeah of course you are” Robert Said coldly. 

 

Aaron sniffed, 

“I am though...” he said through the tears. 

 

Robert put his hand up to Aaron’s face, 

“Yeah I don’t want to hear it” he said bluntly.

 

And with that. he walked off and he went upstairs.

Less than a minute later, he came back down with a spare blanket and a pillow.

”Here!” he said, throwing the blanket and a pillow directly at Aaron.  

 

“What’s this?” Aaron Said 

 

“You can sleep on the sofa tonight” Robert Said,

 

Aaron gave a slight nod. 

”Fair enough” Aaron Said “i Do deserve it after all” 

 

“I won’t argue with that” Robert responded bluntly and then he stormed off upstairs and he slammed the bedroom door behind him.

 

Aaron made a bed up on the sofa with the blanket and pillow. And then he led down and he went to sleep,

 

Later that night...

 

It had been fours hours since he first went to sleep, and he was still awake. He couldn’t sleep here not like this, he felt lonely. he felt cold, he was used to having Robert next to him, and holding him as he slept, But tonight’s  different... he hasn’t got Robert beside him, holding him in his embrace as they slept. 

 

He tossed and turned for half an hour so... and then he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Robert beside him even if Robert didn’t... but it was worth a try, 

 

So he got up off of the sofa. And he clambered upstairs to their shared room. 

 

Once he got upstairs, he opened the door to their room. 

 

“Robert” Aaron Said just above a whisper, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert up.

”Yeah” he responded,

 

“I can’t sleep” Aaron Said.

 

Robert sighed,

”Yeah me either” he said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up, 

 “Can I sleep in here with you” he said a hint of nervousness in his voice “I can’t sleep without you beside me?” 

 

Robert nodded in agreement.

”Yeah me either” he said, 

 

Aaron climbed into bed and Robert pressed his body up against Aaron’s. So that his chest was against Aaron’s back, 

 The room was silent for a few seconds and then Aaron Spoke up.

”I love you, you know”’he whispered,

 

Robert hummed in agreement.

“Yeah I love you too” he said burying his head deeper in the crook of Aaron’s neck,

 

“Rob?” Aaron Said.

 

”Yeah” Robert responded, 

 

“I’m sorry for risking our relationship” Aaron Said “it was stupid of me and I won’t do anything like that again” 

 

“I know” Robert Said “ I know you wouldn’t do anything like that on purpose, and I shouldn’t have said that”

 

”It’s okay I understand” Aaron Said “it’s my fault anyway... I messed up and deserved it, I really did” 

 

“Yeah but still” Robert Said “i shouldn’t have believed you, when you said you didn’t mean it” 

 

“Like I Said”’Aaron responded “I deserved it every single thing you said I deserved it, 

 

“Know you didn’t” Robert Said.

 

”Yes I did” Aaron said “and I’ve definitely learned my lesson” 

 

“Good” Robert responded. “I hope so” 

 

“Yeah I have” Aaron Said,

 

Robert gave a slight nod.

 

”So... are we good now or what?” Aaron Said,

 

 “Well... wouldn’t say I forgive you, for what you’ve done” Robert said 

 

“Yeah I understand” Aaron Said “and i don’t really expect you too either”  

 

“I need time” Robert Said “I just need time ok”

 

Aaron nodded.

”Fair enough...” he said,

 

Suddenly Robert let out a yawn 

“Now I don’t know about you” he said “but I’m knackered”

 

Aaron hummed in agreement.

”Yeah me too” he said, 

 

And with that. They re-positioned themselves and they cuddled deeper into one another, 

“Night Rob” Aaron Said as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Robert hummed in response,

Night Aaron” he said as he too drifted into unconsciousness.  

 

 

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by St400.


End file.
